


Four Seasons: Summer

by Sashataakheru



Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dick Shaming, Embarrassment, Kissing, Late Nights, M/M, Obedience, Submission, Teasing, Trust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, affectionate Greg, gentle touching, hot tubs, physical touch, sleepy alex, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: There was something incredibly comforting about having Alex curled up in his arms like a little boy as they whiled away a warm summer night.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Four Seasons Of Greg/Alex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Four Seasons: Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sunmer' for [the monthlysupergo February Challenge table 3 (seasons).](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/29031.html)

It was late, but the air was still warm. The water was too, to be fair, but it was a hot tub, after all, and Greg didn't mind. He actually felt completely relaxed for once, and didn't mind the way Alex was curled up beside him. 

He wasn't blind to the sexual tension, of course. It had been around for years, if he was honest. Alex just pretended that hadn't been the desired outcome all along, but Greg was no fool, and in a few occasionally drunk moments together, Alex did admit that. He knew Greg would be the perfect Taskmaster, but also he fancied him, and Greg had always been too flattered by it to really hate him for it. 

But Alex knew that Greg really knew now, and Greg was glad they hadn't really spent that much time together or he'd have definitely fucked him by now. He hadn't, because he wasn't a bastard, and Alex was married and in Greg's eyes, incapable of cheating, so he'd only thought about it in his head. Perhaps anyone else might have just distanced themselves and not allowed so much physical touch, but they really weren't like that. There'd always been physical touch between them, and neither seemed inclined to stop because it was part of the show now. That's just how they were, kissing, touch, and everything.

Greg closed his eyes, listening to the night. It's not that they'd run out of things to say, but Alex had got clingy and sleepy, and Greg wasn't in the mood to shift him just yet. Besides, it was nice being held by someone who wasn't after sex, just touch. He didn't always get to have moments like this, when he could just be held by - well, was Alex a friend? He probably was, by now, wasn't he? In Greg's limited experience, Alex didn't just curl up next to any man, let alone let them touch him, for the better part of - he checked his watch - two hours now. Two hours? Jesus Christ. Time had really got away from them. 

Greg nudged him gently. "Alex." 

"Hmm?" Alex did not open his eyes. 

"You do know we can't stay here, right?" Greg said. "I'm pretty sure your wife would like you in bed at some point."

"Hmm, yeah, I know," Alex said. "But it's warm here, and I don't wanna move."

"Am I going to have to wake you up with another kiss?" Greg said pointedly. 

Alex's voice was dreamy and full of desire. "Oh, yes please, I love your kisses."

"God, you're such a sap, Alex," Greg said.

"I know," Alex said. "So are you gonna kiss me or what?" 

"Yeah, alright, c'mere," Greg said, manouevring Alex around and into his arms as he kissed him softly. 

It was a lazy kiss, if he was honest, and their hands did wander a bit, but Greg didn't really mind. It's not like it turned into anything sexual. Their touching never did, in spite of the sexual tension between them. But then Greg had come to accept that Alex wanting to touch him seemed to be his way of showing he trusted him. Generally speaking, Alex really didn't like being touched, that Greg had noticed about him straight away, but it seemed close male friends were the exception, and he was secretly thrilled he now counted among them.

Alex lay against him after the kiss ended, eyes closed like a tired little boy in the arms of his father. Greg pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed his back gently.

"Come on, little Alex Horne, time for bed," Greg said.

"You gonna carry me in and put me to bed are you, daddy?" Alex said, with a little sleepy laughter in his voice.

"I will if you're not careful. Move your arse, Alex," Greg said, lightly slapping his thigh. 

Alex pulled away from him and kissed him sweetly one last time before he finally left Greg's arms and left the water. Greg followed him, and watched Alex faff about with the hot tub as he dried off, muttering to himself as if he hadn't quite remembered how to turn it off once they were done. 

It was nice to see Alex being so comfortable when all he was wearing were swiming trunks. That Alex was able to be this comfortable with him did seem significant. It seemed they'd reached proper friendship now, and tonight, that made Greg smile. He was a weird, irritating boy in a lot of ways, but somehow, the irritations were slowly being smoothed over and weren't so irritating anymore, not when he got to make such a fun show with him. 

Alex looked at him, startled, as he finished putting the cover on and saw the way Greg was smiling at him. "Oh. Were you...?" He furrowed his brow, as if he was unsure how to finish that sentence. 

"Don't worry, I wasn't checking you out. I just don't get to see you being so comfortable, particularly not in such a state of undress. Normally you're a ball of anxious nerves. I mean, you'd think after being undressed by Rhod so many times you'd be used to it by now, hey?" Greg said.

Alex shifted awkwardly. "Oh, well, that's different, but thank you. I do feel safe around you."

"Safe, but still sometimes an awkward little fuck, right?" Greg said.

"Not always, though," Alex said. He seemed to regain a little confidence as he gave Greg a soft, sweet little kiss. "Did you want a shower before you went home? Or do you just want to change?"

"No, don't worry about it, I'll have a bath when I get home, so I can take my time and think about you naked," Greg teased.

Alex made an embarrassing noise. 

"Not that there's much left to the imagination right now, is there?" Greg said, pointedly looking between Alex's legs and the subtle but obvious to him erection he could see. "Think I didn't feel that when I kissed you? You'd better control yourself, boy, or she might think you're really cheating. At least I know how small it really is now."

Alex hung his head and instead of arguing, simply decided that was it and gestured Greg back inside. Greg decided he'd pushed him far enough and let it slide. After all, he didn't actually want to break up their marriage, he just loved seeing Alex squirm, and Alex squirmed at everything. Until he stopped reacting to Greg's teasing, Greg would keep pushing, just to see if he could find anything he'd say no to. 

He still made a point of pulling Alex into a tight hug before he left, and making sure he was alright. Greg was still not entirely sure how much Alex really enjoyed the teasing, and he didn't want to overstep things, not if they were friends now. He did get a bit carried away with him, after all. Tonight, Alex seemed fine, and kissed him softly on the cheek as he let him go and said goodbye. Greg couldn't help kissing the top of his head, watching the way Alex just seemed to melt at the touch. 

"I'll see you soon, yeah? Drive safe," Alex said.

"Will do, Alex. Come round next time you need a break. I've got a nice bottle of whisky I think you'll really love," Greg said.

Alex's face lit up. "Oh, you really know my weaknesses, don't you?" 

"I'd be a terrible master if I didn't, boy," Greg said, unable to help a little dominant growl in his voice as he spoke. 

Alex squealed. "Oh, yes, master, of course." 

Greg smiled, seeing how easy it was to get Alex to be subservient. "Good boy. Now run off to bed and take care of your lovely wife, alright?" 

"Yes, master, goodnight, master," Alex said. 

Greg couldn't help gently touching his cheek before he turned and left, wondering just how weird their relationship was going to get, now that they had six more series to play with. 


End file.
